


Convenience

by celli



Category: First Monday, JAG
Genre: Chromatic Character, Crossover, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-24
Updated: 2002-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut, pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> Season: JAG season 7, First Monday season 1
> 
> Spoilers: Only casting for First Monday. Assumes that Gunny got posted back to the US at some point.

Victor pulled into the parking lot and sighed. You would think that after months of driving in circles on sand, the pre-planned and paved roads of Washington would be a relief. They just added to this surreal feeling he couldn't quite shake; that he was in a tent in Afghanistan dreaming.

He leaned his head back and rubbed his eyes. "Suck it up, Gunny," he muttered. Then he forced himself out of the car and into the convenience store.

The cold air blasting out of the beer cooler made him shiver; he'd almost forgotten what it felt like to not be hot, and even in the 

  
moderate weather DC had been having the last couple of days, he was still in a jacket. He grabbed a six-pack of Michelob and tucked it under his arm. Mentally, he went over his list. Toilet paper, because he never remembered to stock up before he went out of town; beer, maybe milk--

He caught himself as he tripped over something in front of him. "Oh, so--" He looked down. He'd tripped over someone's feet, and she'd gone sliding into a display of pet food.

"Shit! I mean, I'm sorry, ma'am, are you okay?" He dropped the beer--

biting off another curse as it landed on his foot--and tried to help her up without knocking anything else over.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I was down here anyway--" She looked up at him and did a double take. "Miguel?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing here? You went home hours ago. And what are you *wearing*?"

Victor tugged self-consciously at his jacket. Okay, it was a little ragged, but after being in the desert all this time, everything he owned was dirty. "I-uh--it's Victor, ma'am. Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez. My clothes are--"

Here eyes went wide. "Oh, I'm so sorry! You look exactly like somebody I work with." She peered closer. "Although now that I look, I think he's a lot younger than you."

He flushed. Great, he was old *and* scruffy. "Sorry again about knocking you over. I'll--"

"No, that's what I was going to say. You didn't knock me over. I was down there--um--" She shook her hair back and half-laughed. "They only had one bottle of baby oil left, and I was reaching for it." She held up the bottle, then dropped her eyes. Victor couldn't be sure, but she looked like she was blushing.

"I knew I was forgetting something." She gave him a curious look, and he gestured at the baby oil. "I wanted to get--I've been in the desert, and my skin's kind of--" *Button it, Galindez,* he thought. "--dry," he finished sheepishly.

"Really?" She gave him a considering look, and instincts he'd put aside when he left town came springing belatedly to life. "Well, there's only one bottle left."

"You--ah--you said that already." He grinned, and she grinned back.

"I guess we'll just have to share, then."

***

The door to her apartment crashed open, and the two of them nearly fell in. Her purse and their bags dropped to the floor as he pinned her to the wall, using his tongue and teeth to explore every bit of her mouth.

"God, you taste good," he started, then broke off and stared down at her.

"What?" She tried to pull his head back down.

"What's your name?"

She started laughing. "Ellie. Ellie Pearson. And you're Victor...something, right?"

"Right. That's me." He kissed her again.

She kicked the door closed with one high-heeled shoe, then grabbed the bag carrying the condoms and the baby oil with one hand and his jacket with the other. "Come on, Victor Something. The bed's that way."

They worked their way slowly towards the bed. He managed to get her suit jacket off and started on the buttons that ran down the back of her blouse. She mumbled incoherent words of encouragement and worked his jacket off his shoulders.

He got her blouse and her bra off somehow. She tugged at his shirt. "Hey...I'm...more naked than you."

"Just a sec," he said. "I'm busy." And he palmed one full breast in his hand while closing his mouth around the other.

She sucked in her breath on a hiss. One hand came down to clutch at his hair, while the other dipped beneath the collar of his shirt to run as far down his back as she could reach. "Oh God..."

"Hang on, Ellie." He lowered her to the bed and trailed open-mouthed kisses down her stomach while he worked at the fastening of her skirt. The nylons gave him some trouble, but a minute later she was completely naked and panting as he ran his hands back up her legs.

"Vic-*tor*--" She reached for the button to his pants, but he caught her hand.

"It's been kind of a long time, Ellie. We need to--" he stopped, struggling for air--"we need to take that kind of slow, 'kay?"

She yanked at his shirt again. "Not that slow!"

He pulled back just long enough to get the shirt over his head, then pressed his torso against hers on the bed and kissed her again. She responded with full enthusiasm, letting her hands run up and down his chest and back.

He worked one hand free and ran it down her side. She jerked when he slid it across the top of her thighs, then shifted to allow him between her legs. He brushed his knuckles back and forth across the curls 

  
there until he could feel the dampness on his fingers, nibbling on her chin, her shoulder, her ear the entire time. Then he buried his face in her throat, inhaling the sweetness of her perfume combined with the muskiness of her sweat, and slid one finger inside her, working entirely by feel.

When he slid a second finger inside, her hands clenched on his back. She was shifting her hips against him, making a low keening sound over and over, and he had to concentrate fixedly on her and not on what her reaction was doing to him. He kissed her as he slid his thumb up to worry her clitoris, and caught her muffled scream in his mouth as she came sharply.

He kept his mouth and his hand where they were, and nuzzled her gently with both as she finished shuddering and went limp under him. Finally, her breathing evened out a little, and one small hand patted him gently on the shoulder. "That was...wow," she said in an awed tone.

"I was pretty impressed myself," he said huskily, and gently pressed against her with his fingers.

She took in breath so fast it sounded like a hiccup and arched underneath him. "...Again?" she asked.

"God, I hope so," Victor said. "And this time you're taking me with you."

"Oh...okay..." she managed before her eyes got that unfocused look again. Victor grinned and slid down toward her breasts, which it seemed he'd been shamefully neglecting.

Somehow, she still had the presence of mind to get him out of his pants and to find the bag with the condoms in it. She pushed him up just enough to slide the condom on him, and he groaned as her hand wrapped around his cock. "Ellie..."

"Hang on, it's...there!" She looked so proud of herself he had to smile, which eased just enough of the pressure in his groin. He pushed her back onto the bed and felt her legs come around his waist. Her hand guided him in, and they both groaned as he sank inside her.

"Ellie..." he managed again. "I'm not gonna last long, darlin'..."

Her hands were tight on his shoulders as she matched him thrust for thrust. "Who's stopping you?"

He choked on a laugh...then stopped breathing as he felt her contract around him. He was barely conscious of his own voice as the orgasm took him, and managed to collapse next to her instead of on top of her with his last bit of strength.

***

Victor's next awareness was of something soft and cool against his back. He opened one eye blearily. "Hmmm...?"

He could hear Ellie's soft laugh behind him. "'Bout time you woke up."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"I wasn't exactly looking at the clock when we came in. Maybe an hour."

"Oh." There was a pause while his brain struggled to sort itself out. "Ellie, what are you doing?"

She reached over his shoulder to display the bottle of baby oil. "I did promise to share, didn't I, Victor?"

"Right." The bottle was whisked out of view, then he felt her hands slip down his back, working the liquid in as they worked the tension out of his muscles. "Mmm."

"Dry or not, you have great skin. On a great body." Her fingers were pressing along his arms now. "How long were you in...the desert?"

He heard the hidden questions. "Six months. In Afghanistan."

Her hands paused. "Oh. So you really are in the military. I thought maybe you were National Guard or something."

He kept his face turned away so she couldn't see him roll his eyes. "No, ma'am. I'm a Marine."

She mock-slapped the back of his arm before going back to work on his shoulders. "Don't call me ma'am. It sounds--"

"Kinky?"

She snickered. "Something like that." She found a knot in his neck. "Relax...so, have you been reassigned to Washington?"

"I don't know. I'm on leave, waiting to see what the Corps wants from me. Trying to get--" he shrugged under her hands--"I don't know, readjusted to the States."

"Is it hard?"

"Sometimes," he said quietly.

"You've done it before?"

"Yeah." He shifted. "You know, you're really good at getting information from people. Anyone ever tell you you'd make a good lawyer?"

She laughed out loud. "Every day of my life." He felt her hands leave his back and felt suddenly cold until more baby oil sloshed across his skin.

"Hey!"

"I missed some spots."

Her hands slid down over his ass. "*Hey*!" he repeated, but those quick hands of hers were already covering every inch.

"You get dry skin everywhere, don't you?" she asked innocently, but moved on to his legs while he had enough control left to keep from turning around and jumping her.

She worked her way to his feet, while he struggled between tension from arousal and relaxation from the massage. He settled for burying his head in the pillow and muttering a few choice phrases in Spanish.

"Turn over," she said, still working on his feet. He flipped over, trying not to be too self-conscious that he was getting hard again. From the devilish look in her eye, she didn't mind. She poured more baby oil into her palm and started her way up.

The baby oil soaked into his skin, but not completely, so he was already sliding a little against the sheets. Her arms and breasts 

  
brushed against him as she worked, so she was starting to glisten 

  
softly. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

She made it to the top of his legs, and he bit his lip to keep from begging. She grinned at him and moved her hands up to his chest. He groaned. "Ellie..."

She ignored him until his chest was completely covered, then just when he's stopped expecting anything she dipped her head and barely brushed her lips across the tip of his cock.

He nearly levitated off the bed. "Christ! Ellie!"

She grinned again. He closed his eyes, clenched his fists into the sheets, which were starting to feel slippery too. Then he felt her tongue on him. He had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming. It was the most amazing torture...and if she stopped he was going to die right there in her bed.

He heard her swearing. A strip of condoms fell on his face. "I can't open them, dammit!" He looked up to see her flushed and breathing hard. "Hurry!"

He ripped a condom open and tried to remember how to breathe while he put it on. It was barely settled in place before she had him back 

  
against the pillows and slid down on him.

"*Madre de Dios...*" he whispered. They were both slick with baby oil and sweat, and there was friction...and lack of friction...in all sorts of interesting places. He dug his fingers into her hips as she rocked on him. She tried to cover his hands with her own, but they were too slippery and fell away, so he kept her steady.

"Ellie..." he said for the last time, and just held on until he heard her shouting his name. Then the world exploded around him.

***

They both lay back against her pillows, gasping for breath.

"You'll need to wash these sheets," Victor said as his brain started trickling back.

"Are you kidding? I'm framing them," Ellie said.

He chuckled. She propped herself up on one elbow and looked at him. "You know, it is amazing how much you look like my friend."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?"

"You just brought me back here because I look like this other guy, didn't you? A convenient substitute." He tried to make it sound like a joke, but he couldn't quite look her in the eye.

She glared at him. "No, I brought you back here because you were absolutely adorable when you were apologizing for wearing ratty clothes."

"I did *not*--"

"And because you're an incredible kisser." She swooped down on his mouth, and Victor was fairly sure his brain was trickling away again. She pulled back. "Looking like Miguel was just a bonus."

"Well, that's fair."

He kept staring at her, and she finally rolled her eyes. "I know what you're thinking."

"What?"

"You're thinking, I don't know this woman. You're thinking, I don't know how long I'll be in town, and is this a good thing or a bad thing? You're thinking, what should I do next--"

"All right, all right, put the Tarot cards away."

She flopped down next to him and elbowed him until she got the lion's share of the covers. "Wait until the morning after to have the morning-after panic, Victor. Didn't they teach you anything in the Marine Corps?"

"Sorry." He moved her into a more comfortable position on his shoulder and relaxed into the pillow. He fully intended to keep worrying until the sun came up, but she was soft and the sheets were soft--

\--and with a quick prayer of thanks for convenience stores and baby oil, he was asleep.


End file.
